Cyrus Johannes
Summary Cyrus is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Cyrus is a playable and recruitable character in Vastia Order. He is the elder brother of Minerva, half brother of Czavion as well as the childhood best friend to Carvell and is one of the earliest party members Azora and Kalin can recruit. Cyrus along with Minerva and Carvell are involved in a "Scout Mission" in which Minerva has mysteriously disappeared from their house. Cyrus was obviously quite frantic as not only has his mother been put into a coma by the serial killer Muzanda, but their house was broken in and their was blood splatter everywhere along with signs of a struggle. While he and Carvell are out searching while the police analyze the scene of the crime, they run into Azora and Komi. The two detectives overhear Cyrus and Carvell's discussion about the situation and decide to help them. Eventually their investigation leads to an old warehouse. Inside they see Minerva fighting off a group of men. Around them they see a bunch of human skulls and bones. It turns out that Minerva was captured by a group of cannibals who were planning on eating their "first non matured meat". Seeing this Cyrus snaps and attacks the cannibals. After a long struggle the cannibals are captured and sentenced to death. After Minerva tells the story, Cyrus hugs her and makes sure she's not injured anywhere. Afterwards as thanks, he Carvell and Minerva join Vritra Ais. The trio plan to utilize Vritra to gain information about Muzanda while also working to capture the criminals that the cops cannot catch. Personality Cyrus is a very light-hearted and goofy person who is someone a person can easily approach. He is known for being a bright and cheery person who loves talking to people. He is a person who is not afraid to speak his mind. Similar to most of his friends, Jet is more of a geek than anything and prefers to watch anime or play video games than anything else. It is heavily noted that Cyrus is highly protective of his younger sister Minerva seeing as she is one of the only family he has left in the world. As such he is willing to do literally anything to protect her. This is shown when is was even willing to follow Calypso's orders to kill an innocent family in order for him to not steal her soul. Despite this, he thinks about his actions and whether Minerva would want him to do so. This is shown in the same scene where he hesitates and challenges the thought of killing innocents and refuses to do so. He is also usually at the beck and call of Minerva and will do nearly anything he tells her to do. Scarlet puts him and Komi in the category of "Submissive Brothers". After his mother's assault, he has been hooked on getting revenge on Muzanda for nearly klling her and thus this is his motivation for learning Artes. However, due to his natural personality, he doesn't let his lust for revenge keep himself from living a happy-go-lucky life with his friends who he will do anything for. He and Minerva's main plotline in the story is to get his revenge, but remain sane while doing so. He is also striving to earn money to pay for his mother's operation. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Cyrus, "Orochi" Origin: Vastia Order Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Detective Date of Birth: July 29, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Hyvilia, Juvaltr Height: 185cm (6'1) Shoe Size: 30 cm (14) Likes: Burgers and Sweets Dislikes: Anything spicy Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Singing and Gaming Risk-Rating: A Status: Alive Affiliation: Vritra Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vastia Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Martial Arts, Shield and Sword Mastery, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection via Guardian Artes (S+ Class), Fire Manipulation via Fire Artes (B class), Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation and Metal Manipulation via Earth Artes (B class), Light Manipulation via Light Artes (C class), Life Manipulation (Life granting and Draining) and Healing via Life Artes (C class), Mind Manipulation, Sense Manipulation and Memory Manipulation via Mental Artes (D+ class), Time Manipulation (B class. Can slow, accelerate, stop, reverse and erase time), Statistics Amplification (C class), Statistics Reduction (D+ class), Summoning (C class), Sleep Manipulation (E+ class), Gravity Manipulation via Gravity Artes (C+ class), Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Hacking and Power Mimicry via Information Artes (A class), Power Nullification and Sealing via Nullification Artes (D class), Existence Erasure via Void Artes (C class), Sound Manipulation via Sound Artes (D class), Resistance to Time Manipulation (S+ class), Mind Manipulation (D class), Soul Manipulation (B class) and Death Manipulation (A class). Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Can damage Doctor Nevermore and counter his attacks) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Kalin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Normal Melee Range, A few Kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Dual Shields, Kusanagi (Sword) Intelligence: An extremely talented fighter and despite his personality, he has shown himself multiple times to be highly intelligent and a brilliant strategist. He is good a reacting to unexpected situations. Weaknesses: Can easily get emotional. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Calamities of Orochi:' A set of artes in which Cyrus embraces his "Orochi" alias and as such releases many dragon themed attacks. *'Kusanagi Waltz:' A set of artes in which Cyrus utlizes the legendary blade Kusanagi inherited from his father and as such many abilities are sword attacks. Keys: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Detectives Category:Empathy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Sense Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7